Kasai No Stigma
by LoreliMae
Summary: Season Two of Kaze No Stigma. It follows Ayano as she is becoming stronger. It starts off as her beginning to belive she is usless, and unhelpful. But little does she know that she will become so much stronger. It also focuses on her and Kazuma, and if you want to know more.. Read the story! Every chapter is a new episode.. Each with parts. Hope you enjoy!
1. I'm Over You

**Episode One**

**Im Over You..**

**Part One: Bernhardt Returns**

Ayano steamed as her and Kazuma walked down the side walk.

"Kazuma, do you have to destroy every building you walk into? That's the fifth one this week. Honestly, if you keep it up, then my father won't have any money left to pay your sorry butt with." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Ayano, the only reason that building is ashes now is because I tried to calm YOU down! All I did was pour a bucket of water on you. I mean, you did look like you were on fire. You gotta control that rage, Princess." Kazuma said back with a smirk.

As if on que, Ayano called out Enriha, her fiery sword which has a problem with attacking Kazuma. He's pretty much the only thing it CAN'T cut.

"KAZUMA.."

Out of nowhere, a sword slashes at Ayano. Kazuma barely saves her by tackling her to the ground. The sword retreats back into the sky and disappears.

"I know that sword.." Ayano thinks suspiciously. "No.. It can't be him.. I knew he'd come back but I don't think I'm ready.."

An explosion goes off that sends Ayano flying backwards into a nearby wall.

"My, my. What a coincidence to see the two of you here!" Coos Bernhardt. He smirks and pushes aside his cape revealing a gleaming set of silver armor.

"Is that.. The armor of the Kannagi?" Kazuma asks trying to control his anger.

"Why yes, it is! How kind of you to notice Kazuma. I think it looks VERY stunning on myself. It also comes in handy when fighting puny wind users like yourself! But today is not the day to yet to take my revenge. I still have some preparations.. I just needed to pick up something."

With that, Bernhardt calls out Lapis. She steps out behind him, holding a pitiful, unconscious Ayano. Her giant sword gleams red with blood. Kazuma filled with rage, and instantly sprang at Bernhardt.

"Don't worry Kazuma, we're not taking her. Like I said, we're not ready to attack you just yet. Just needed to pick up the blood of a Kannagi.."

Lapis tossed Ayano to the ground as if she was a beat up rag doll. Kazuma caught her, and carefully set her down on the side walk.

"Bernhardt.. I've had enough of you.." Kazuma said with a terrifying voice. The last thing Ayano saw was Kazuma.

"Kazuma.. Be safe." She thought right before passing out again.

**Part Two: Is he Really Gone?**

_"Ayano.. Ayano.. You need to listen to me." Kazuma? Is that you? I can barely hear you.. "This is very important Ayano. You need to know where I am. Can you hear me? Ayano? Ayano!"_

Ayano woke up with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily. _Was that Kazuma she had just heard? What was he trying to say.._ "Oh well, Ill think about it later." Then she realized where she was. She was on the side walk in the middle of the town.

"GAH! I'm WAY past my curfew! Father's gonna kill me! Darn it Kazuma, why didn't you get me home soone- Wait. Kazuma?"

Ayano looked around, and the memories of last night flooded back to her. Lapis attacking her then tossing her to the side walk, Kazuma catching her, him attacking Berndhart..

"KAZUMA! WHERE ARE YOU? KAZUMA?" She looked around, trying to figure out what happened to him.

"I guess he went home.. How dare he leave me here on the side walk! That's just like him. Leave a girl like me all alone in the middle of town. I'll show him. I'm gonna make him take me out for Italian tonight!"

Little did Ayano know that it would be a while before she saw Kazuma again..

Ayano made it to the gates of the Kannagi compound, huffing and puffing. Her father came running towards the gate, slamming them open. Ren trailed behind with a terrified look in his eye. She instantly knew something was wrong.

"Father, Ren, what's going on? Have you seen Kazuma?"

Thats when Ayano noticed the tears in Ren's eyes. For Ren to cry, this ment something truley horrible has happened.

"Ren.. Are you ok?"

"He's gone! Kazuma.. He's gone!" Ren cried, launching himself into Ayano's arms.

_"Kazuma.. What happened?"_ Ayano thought. She began to feel very nervous.. _Where was Kazuma? Was he ok? Why am i worrying so much about where he is? Stop it, Ayano! _

Ren, Ayano, and Jugo all walked back to the main house. There, they met Kiraka who filled them in on Kazuma's situation. They all filed in and sat down blankly onto the cushions in front of the TV Kiraka had brought in. She entered a video tape into the TV, and sat down with them.

"This is the footage of the street corner you and Kazuma were walking on last night, Ayano. Pay attention carefully at the end. I want you to tell me if you can recognize this magic." Kiraka said to Ayano. She pressed play, and the video showed Ayano and Kazuma walking, including when she draws Enriha.

When Berndhart appeared, she payed close attention. She watched Lapis attack her and fly back to Berndhart.

"That puppet.. Im going to beat the stuffing outta' her when I find them! Enriha will tear right through her!"

The video continued showing Kazuma lowering Ayano down to the sidewalk. Berndhart flicked his cape, turned, and stepped into a glowing white portal. Kazuma darted up and flew into the portal behind Berndhart. The video went black.

"That magic!" Ayano stood up, screaming. "I know that magic! It's the magic Berndhart uses to teleport himself back into Pandemonium. Kazuma's in Pandemonium!"

"That's what I figured.. But remember Ayano, Pandemonium moved. Kazuma could be hidden any where in the world right now, and it could takes years to find him." Kiraka said, with a solemn look on her face. She sighed. "Knowing Berndhart, he's probably not even on this continent. He will get as far away from us as possible."

Ayano thought for a moment.._ So she expects he will be as far away as possible.. Berndharts pretty smart, I think thats what he wants us to think._

"I'm willing to bet it's the exact opposit, Kiraka. I think he is going to hide in a place no one would dare look.. Some where so obvious, you would eliminate it from your mind before considering it." Ayano said carefully.

"Wow, Ayano, aren't you becoming the smart one! I never thought of it like that. I think you could be very well right. I'm going to go to head quarters and see if there are any disturbance reports from around town. Maybe Pandemonium will turn up around here.. You never know." With that, Kiraka left the meeting and headed out the door.

Ayano went to bed that night with Kazuma on the mind.. She remembered all the things about Kazuma. All the times he made her laugh, made her cry, saved her, tricked her.. She wondered where he was. And is he was still alive.

**Part 3: The Search**

_ "Ayano.. You need to listen." Kazuma? You're here again. Speak louder, I can't hear you. "You need to know where I am." I can't hear you, Kazuma. "Im at the - "_

Ayano woke up covered in sweat. She sat up in her bed, and looked out her window. It was stormy outside. _Wouldn't it be funny if Kazuma was the cause_ _of this storm.._ She thought sadly to herself. She climbed out of bed and closed the blinds. She couldn't look at the storm any longer. She went to her drawer and pulled out her usual uniform. Today, they were going to go search for Kazuma.

She trudged out of her room and slowly walked across the compound to the gate. There, she meet Kiraka and Ren. _Funny.. It feels odd without Kazuma_ _going on a mission with us. He'll be with us soon enough, I hope._ They piled into Kiraka's small, black car. Ayano stared out the window, looking at the top of the compound at the storm clouds. _There's something dark about those clouds.. But I guess that's how they're supposed to be_.

Kiraka, without warning, floored the brakes. Ayano and Ren flew back into their seats.

"Seriously! Are you trying to kill us back here?" Ayano said annoyed.

"Would you rather go slow, or lose a chance at finding Kazuma?" Kiraka said with a stone - cold face. Ayano frowned and looked in her lap.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. Ayano, your going to search the north of the town. I'll take south and west, and Ren you take east. Look for any distortions, or unsual happenings. Call me if you find anything suspicious." Kiraka said.

"How come YOU get two areas?" Ayano said, still pouting.

"Would you like to do two areas?" Kiraka said, a bit annoyed by Ayano's attitude.

"Yes, I would. I can handle it unlike you." Ayano said angrily. This upset Kiraka, but she held back.

"Very well; Less work for me." She said with a sigh. Ayano smirked, happy about her little victory over this uptight woman.

Kiraka pulled up into the middle of town, on a very busy street. She pulled over and parked her car in an open lane. "Good luck." She said, heading north. She turned and waved.

"Good luck, Ren." Ayano said, smiling. "You too!" He said back.

_I think I'm going to search south.. Farthest away from that lady. Plus, it's away from the storm clouds. Ayano searched around in open areas, and made herself more alert. Kazuma would be proud. No - Stop it, Ayano. Stop thinking about him. Focus on your mission_.

About an hour and a half passed, and Ayano had found flat out nothing. She decided to dial Ren and ask if he had seen anything. She flipped out her phone, annoyed at the fact she came up with nothing. Maybe she was wrong about Bernhardt staying near here... She dialed Ren and put the phone to her ear.

"Ren? Hey it's Ayano. Have you found anything yet?"

"No, not really. Nothing special except the storm clouds."

"What about them?" Ayano said suspiciously.

"They all seem to be headed east; Like they are gathering some place. But, thats what clouds do, so I don't think it's important."

_East huh? That's near the compound..._

"Ren - Call Kiraka and tell her to meet you where you are. I'm coming too. Stay right where you are."

"What, do you know something?"

"This morning, when we left, there was a huge cloud floating right above the Kannagi compound. I think something is wrong with it.."

"You don't possibly think that the cloud could be - Would'nt have anyone sensed something off with it? Like I did when I first found Pandemonium?"

"Remember, Bernhardt has the armor of the Kannagi's now. Who knows how powerful he is."

"Right.. I'll call Kiraka."

**Part Four: Has it been there the whole time?**

"Kiraka here - What's going on?" Kiraka said fast into her cell phone. She looked up into the dark sky, wondering why it wasn't raining already.

"Kiraka! It's Ren. Ayano and I are here in front of the Kannagi Compound. You need to get here as soon as possible. We think we've found Pandemonium."

"I'm on my way!" With that, Kiraka hung up and sprinted to her car as fast as her pencil skirt would let her.

She arrived at the Kannagi Compound. Ren, Ayano, and Jugo were waiting by the gate. As she pulled up her car into an empty lane, Ayano walked up to the window.

"I'm gonna go ahead and fill you in. All the clouds in the sky seem to be attracted to this one spot floating above the Compound. We think it's Kazuma attracting the clouds, and he's hidden inside pandemonium. The only problem is that we can't seem to find a barrier, so we don't know how to enter it." Ayano said to Kiraka.

Kiraka thought for a moment.. Who could this be the cause of? What was their motive? Then it hit her. "I think I know what the problem is.. Kazuma is most likely masking Pandemonium with his powers because he doesn't want us to come in there and get hurt. And by us, I mean you." With that, Ayano blushed. "Why would he single ME out? Sure he's a perverted freak, but it's not like he cares about me.." Kiraka mentally face palmed herself. This girl was incredibly dense..

"Alright Ayano, I'm going to head up there and see what I can do. Is there anyway you could get me onto the top of the Compound?" Kiraka asked hurridly.

"Yeah, there's a ladder around back on the far east of the main building. You can climb up that way and jump up onto the roof. It's dark over there, so watch your step." Ayano replied still a bit flustered by what Kiraka had suggested. The wind around them was beginning to pick up and howl like an injured dog. There was debri flying around them, and it was starting to get hard to doge.

"Ok, once I get to the top of the Compound I'll call you if I see anything." With that said, Kiraka rushed to the east of the building. As soon as she got to the corner, she new something was up. Around the bend, there was a dark figure sitting under a tree. She hesitated and slowed down. She eased her hand onto her gun, and called out at the person. "Show yourself!" She said quietly.

The figure stood up, revealing a young woman with long, flowing tan hair. She had purple eyes, and an emotionless face. "Lapis.." Kiraka breathed.

**Part Five: Ayano's Realization**

Kiraka whipped out her gun and fired three rounds at the girl. Lapis easily deflected them with her overgrown blade. "Please do not come any further, or I will have to kill you." Lapis said without skipping a beat. Across the Compound, Ayano heard the sound of bullets hitting metal. "Ren! Father! I'm going to check out that noise." Ayano said, already running in the direction of the east wall. "Be safe!" Jugo called over the wind.

Ayano sprinted across the lawn, watching the wind's strength grow and grow. _Kazuma really must be having a fight.. I hope he's ok. Agh! What am I thinking? He's a perverted jerk, and nothing will change that._ She shook her head as she ran. Really, what was her problem with this guy? When she reached the dark corner, she was horrified at what she saw. Kiraka was lying on the ground, unconsious. She seemed unharmed, but still.. She was unconsious.

"Kiraka!" Ayano cried. That's when she noticed the figure standing in the dark.. "Lapis.." Ayano slowly turned to face the emotionless girl. She was furious. Maybe Kiraka wasn't her BEST friend, but that still didn't mean she was going to let Lapis get away with hurting her.

"ENRIHA! COME FORTH!" Ayano cried, launching out the fiery sword. She glared at the make shift Tsui Ling. It made her sick that this thing could hurt Kazuma so much. She was going to end his pain if it was the last thing she did. _Did I really just think that.. That was the most cliche thing I have ever said. And did I really say it about Kazuma? What has gotten into me?_

_"_You seem flustered. Is it because of me?" Lapis said, cutting Ayano off from her thoughts. "W-what?" Ayano stuttered. "No - uh.. Agh! Forget it. I'm going to take you out Lapis!" Ayano said furiously. She lunged forward and slung her sword towards Lapis. Easily dodging Ayano's attack, Lapis jumped to the side and swung at Ayano's legs. Ayano jumped up, barely dodging her attack. _This girl is strong.. But not as strong as me!_ Ayano thought as she recovered from the attack. She jumped up and shot three bursts of fire down at Lapis.. Who absorbed them with her blade. As Ayano was falling back down, Lapis ran forwards and waited for her. When Ayano hit the ground, Lapis pounced.

_Agh.. What's this stinging on my stomach? Don't tell me.. _Ayano looked down. Blood oozed from a slash in her stomach. She gasped, from the pain and the shock that she'd been hit. Then she realized.. _Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was.. _Before Ayano's vision had completely gone black, she saw a flash of wind. She knew that wind.. Kazuma.

**Part Six: Bernhardt's Downfall**

Kazuma felt the rush of his familiar wind when he flew down from the portal of Pandemonium. He looked down, and realized he was about to land on Ayano! He quickly flew through the air and dodged her. There was something off about her.. It was too dark to see her, so he just dismissed it and focused on Lapis. This girl had caused her so much pain.. It was time he took his revenge. He landed calmly on the grass, hands in pockets, head down.

"You people really don't know when to quit.. Do you?" Kazuma said, raising his head. His eyes glowed sky blue. Then, behind him, Bernhardt flew out of the portal, raising a sword over Kazuma's head. Kazuma didn't even blink. He raised a hand, and a streak of wind flew out and trapped Bernhardt where he was. "Back to you Lapis.. Now where was I?" He walked forward, only to pass by Ayano. Who was still on the ground. And covered in blood. Her blood.

"What did you do.." Kazuma said, his voice shaking with anger. He flew forwards, and lunged at Lapis. All it took was one punch.. And she turned to dust. The air around where she was sparkled, and mist flew all around.

"Bernhardt; Your next." Kazuma said, turning to glare at the man who had caused him so much pain. The wind barrier fell, and Bernhardt chuckled.

"You really are stupid Kazuma. I'll see you again." Bernhardt flicked his cape, and a portal flew out. _This is just like him.. To retreat when feeling vulnerable. But I won't let him get away this time. He has done enough. _

"BERNHARDT!" Kazuma yelled. He flew towards Bernhardt, balled his fists together, and slung them down onto Bernhardts head. He shot out wind ripples and threw them towards Bernhardt. They slashed through him like paper, and something amazing happened. Bernhardt transformed. Into Tsui Ling.

"Kazuma.. I didn't think it would end this way." She said softly. Kazuma immidiantly let go of all his powers.

"I hate you so much.. You promised you would protect me. I almost died, and I wanted revenge. I still do. So die Kazuma." Kazuma stood there, dumbfounded. She stood up and glared at him. She shot out three bolts of lightning, hiting something.. But not Kazuma. Ayano had gotten up, and stood in front of Kazuma to protect him from the bolts. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. "Ka - Kazuma.." She gasped. "Snap out of it.."

_Ayano.. No.. What's going on with me? I can't move! I need to protect Ayano.. I need to. I can't fail like I did with Tsui Ling. Look where that's gotten me.. Ayano. Ayano. Ayano._

"AYANO!" Kazuma exploded, and ran forward slashing air like a mad man at Tsui Ling. She barely had any energy left, and weakly jumped away from his attacks. But Kazuma wasn't just about to give up. With a final blow, he knocked Tsui Ling down.

"Tsui Ling.. I loved you. But I've let go now. I never ment to hurt you.. Please forgive me." Kazuma said.

"Kazuma.. I will never forgive you." Tsui Ling said with pure anger in her eyes.

"Then goodbye." Kazuma said, emotionless. He turned, and slashed a line of air at her. She was gone. Kazuma ran to Ayano, and cradled her in his arms.

"It's going to be all right, Ayano." Kazuma murmmured. He quickly waved his hand over her stomach, and used his magic to try and heal her. Ren and Jugo came running out from the front and stopped when they saw Ayano. Kazuma picked her up, and flew over to the hospital.

**Part Seven: Its All Ok Now..**

Ayano woke up surrounded by cords and flashing lights. She gasped and sat up. _Am I in a hospital? What happened? Oh yeah.. Lapis got me.. I really am useless, aren't I? _Ayano sighed. She looked around, and spotted someone sitting in a chair. Kazuma.

"You ok there, Princess?" Kazuma said with a smile. _How long has he been here? That perverted jerk.. _"KAZUM - Agh!" Ayano bent over in her bed and clutched her stomach.

"Take it easy, Princess. Your still hurt." Kazuma said with a concerned look.

"Of course I'm hurt.. I can't do anything right." Ayano said with another sigh.

"Ayano! Don't you EVER say that! You are the most helpful and kind person I have ever met. You aren't afraid to risk your life for your friends, and you will always stand up for what is right. You're amazing! And that means a lot coming from ME."

"Kazuma.." Ayano said smiling. _He can be so sweet.. And still be a pervert. I don't think I ever really will figure this guy out. Guess Ill just have to wait and see._


	2. Why Do You Make Me Feel This Way?

**Episode Two**  
**Why Do You Make Me Feel This Way?**  
**Part One: Released**

Ayano yawned. She was ready to get out of this place.

_Yukari and Nanase were supposed to be here about an hour ago to pick her up from the hospital. Where were they?_  
Just then, Yukari burst through the door.  
"Sorry we're late! Fashion emergency.." Yukari said breathlessly. Nanase rolled her eyes.  
"Hey guys! I missed you so much." Ayano said. "I'm ready to get out of here.. So what do you say? Where ya wanna go?" Yukari and Nanase thought for a moment. _Duh! I know exactly where Ayano would love to go.._ Yukari thought to herself.  
"How about to the cake shop? They're having an all you can eat speacial!" Yukari said, putting her finger up, as though she had a breakthrough. "That's exactly what we need." Nanase said, smiling.  
"Well then lets go!" Ayano said, smiling. She hurdeled out of her bed and threw on her uniform. _Kazuma must have brought in an extra pair of clothes for me.. Wait.. That means he touched my bra! That PERVERT.._  
When the girls finally reached the train station, they had a surprise waiting for them. Kazuma.  
"Kazuma?" Ayano said. This guy is everywhere I go!  
"I see you're out of that hospital. Feeling better?" Kazuma said. Ayano blushed. SInce when did he care so much? No.. He doesn't. He's just messing with my feelings. Stay strong! "Yeah, but I couldn't stand to be in that place anymore." Ayano said looking down. _I can stand it.. I have to say something.. _Kazuma thought smirking.  
"You just couldn't stand to be away from me, could ya, Princess?" Kazuma said shaking his head. Ayano's cheek's turned bright red. _KAZUMA..._ Ayano thought furiously. Yukari and Nanase poked her with a sly look on their faces. "What are you doing here anyway?" Ayano said angrily.  
"Well your father told me I need to stay with you because you're still injured. After all, I am your body guard and partner." He said, as serious as he could.  
"I don't need your help Kazuma. I'm perfectly find on my own." Snooty Ayano said. With that, she walked off to the train.  
"Have it your way, Princess."  
"Your going to follow us, aren't you!" Yukari whispered to Kazuma. He nodded. Nanase shook her head, smiling. _Young love.. Ew.. I sound old thinking that._ Nanase and Yukari ran to go catch up with Ayano. They boarded the train, and Ayano didn't even look back.

**Part Two: Get out of my Head!**

Ayano sat down furiously at their usual table. _Why can't I stop thinking about Kazuma? Every time I see him, I blush and it's so embarrasing! Why can't I stop thinking about this idiot?_ She shook her head. She just needed some cake. Yukari and Nanase got up and went to the cake buffet. They each grabbed one peice, and then a plateful of Ayano's favorites.

Ayano let out a long sigh when Yukari and Nanase brought back her food. A smile broke out on her face, and she dug in. _This cake is so sweet.. But it's also bitter on the inside. It's a lot like Kazuma.. Agh! Stop thinking about him Ayano!_ Yukari and Nanase could tell she was thinking about Kazuma. They decided to dig.  
"So Ayano.. You thinking about Kazuma?" Yukari said with a sly smile.  
"N-No!" Ayano said. "Why would I be thinking about that idiot?" She said, stuffing another peice of cake into her mouth, to keep herself from blushing. _Really.. Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's a pervert, but he is willing to risk his life for others.. He teases me, but he encourages me. Is he good or bad? Why can't I figure Kazuma Yagami out? And why can't I stop thinking about him?_  
Just then, she got a chance to be interrupted from her annoying thoughts. A Youma burst in through the wall. And it was a strong one. _Finally.. Something to get my mind off that idiot_! She jumped up and summoned her firey sword. "Enriha, come forth!" She pulled out her blazing weapon, and prepared for a battle.  
She jumped up, and slashed her sword aiming for the monster's head. But a wind barrier stopped it. Kazuma's wind barrier.  
"Kazuma! What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to kill this thing!" Ayano said furiously.  
"That's just it Princess.. Didn't you sense the bomb inside of it?" Kazuma said with a smirk. He shook his head. "So naive.." That finally ticked Ayano off. "Thats IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Ayano shouted with rage. She plunged her sword into the wind barrier, and cracked it. _She actually CRACKED my wind barrier? Man, I must have really ticked her off this time.._ Kazuma thought to himself amazed. He dropped the wind barrier, because he saw what Ayano was trying to do.  
Ayano stood in front of the large Youma, and held up her sword. "You destroyed the only place where I can let my anger out... You're gonna get it now!" Ayano yelled, her sword glowing bright red. She let out a burst of light, and purified the creature. It howled with pain, and Ayano smirked. Then she felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down, and realized her wound had reopened.

**Part Three: I Can't Continue Like This..**

Ayano sat in the Kannagi Compound's meeting room around a table with Kazuma and Jugo. She was staring at her hands which were balled in fists by her sides. After she had fought the Youma, her wound had reopened and she passed out. Now her stomach was bandadged up again, and she was feeling pitiful. _If only I had listened to that jerk Kazuma and let him guard me.. I wouldn't be hurting this bad. I wish he would stop staring at me with those brown-red eyes! They make me feel so weird.._

"Ayano, I think you know why you're here." Jugo said with a disapproving look.  
"Yes, Father.." Ayano said quietly.  
"I asked Kazuma to protect you, and you disobeyed my order by not letting him. Do you see where that got you? I can't risk you getting hurt.. It hurts me, too." Jugo said sadly.  
"I'm sorry Father.. It wont happen again." Ayano said softly. She got up and hurried to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
_ I can't keep living like this.. Avoiding Kazuma because he makes me feel weird. I wish he would just say something mean so I can have a reason to hate him. I hate him already, but I don't think I could live without him. Why do I care so much about what he thinks, says, and does? He's just so different from anyone else I've ever met.. I just don't know what to do._  
Ayano sighed and closed her eyes. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.  
When Ayano woke up that morning, she had a sense of dread. _Something is going to happen today.. But I'm not sure what.._ She thought to herself. She climbed out of bed, and put on her usual uniform. She brushed her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. Not for long though. She turned and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, when a maid came up to her.  
"Oh, good morning Mrs. White." Ayano said turning to face the elderly woman.  
"And good morning to you. Mistress Ayano, your father requests your presence in the meeting room. And no, you're not in trouble." Ayano breathed a sigh of relief. Mrs. White was like a mother to her, and new exactly what to say to calm her down. She took a bite of her apple, and walked towards the meeting room.

**Part Four: Confined**

"What?" Ayano said flustered.

"I didn't studder, Ayano." Jugo said back calmly.  
"What I mean is, why?" Ayano said angrily.  
"You and Kazuma must go hide out because you obviously cannot stay out of trouble.. And I don't want you to get hurt."  
"But why is Kazuma coming?" Ayano said, sounding some-what scared.  
"Because I'm your body guard, of course." Kazuma said with a smirk. Ayano glared at Kazuma, and if looks could kill..  
"So it's settled. You and Kazuma are to head to the hideout on the outskirts of town. There, you will stay until your wound is healed. It was magic delt, so it will require a visit of magic user doctors. You leave later today." Jugo said. "You can go now." Ayano pouted and crossed her arms. She stood up and marched back to her room.  
As she was packing, she thought of Kazuma. _Being alone with that pervert.. This is not going to end well. I will NEVER understand my Father's motives._  
After Ayano had packed, she met Kazuma at the front gate. She just looked away when she saw him. Kazuma smirked. _She really is cute when she pouts.._  
"Wh-what are you staring at you pervert?" Ayano stammered.  
"Nothing Princess.. Our ride's here. Let's go." Kazuma turned and walked to the car with his hands in his pockets. Ayano followed close behind, like a little duckling. She turned and looked at the Compound, as if it was the last time she would see it. She turned back around and flopped down onto the seat. The jolt hurt her stomach a bit, and she winced, but was determined not to let Kazuma know she felt week. However, Kazuma did. And he had a plan.

**Part Five: Kazuma's Plan**

Just as Kazuma expected, Ayano fell asleep on the car ride to the hide out. And just as he planned, he summoned his spirit powers and healed her. _This may be taking time away from our trip together, but if it helps her feel less pain.. Then I'll do it. Kazuma thought to himself. He smiled. She looked so peaceful laying there leaning against the window. Nothing like the short - tempered girl I usually see._

_Ayano is a lot of things.. She get's mad easily, which makes me laugh because usually I'm the cause of it. She eats a lot of cake, and some how manages to stay fit.. But she also is one of the few people who actually believe in me. When I went on a rampage, she was the one who helped me realize that I can change. I need to use my powers for good.. Not for selfish reasons, and not to harm others.. But for justice. Man.. I sound so cliche.. _Kazuma thought to himself.  
Soon, he became tired and he fell asleep. When Ayano woke up, she was in for a surprise. Her eyes fluttered open. She stared out the window, and realized that they were near the hide out. She felt something heavy on her though.. It was warm, and.. Moving. She slowly looked at her shoulder, where a sleeping Kazuma's head was. Her face turned bright red, and she shoved him off of her.  
Kazuma banged his head against the window, and slowly woke up. He had a pretty good picture of what had happened.. The Princess had woken up. He turned to look at her. Her face was bright red. He rubbed his head and winced. _She sure is strong.._  
"Princess, that hurt. What'd ya do that for?" He asked still rubbing his head.  
"I.. You.. Uh.." Ayano studdered. "Nothing.. I just needed you to wake up was all." She said regaining her composure. Kazuma smirked. Sure..  
"Anyways, it looks like we're here." Ayano said, motioning out the window. They were out in a crowded forest, and they came across a small cottage. Ayano had seen the hide out before, but Kazuma hadn't.  
"THAT'S what we're staying in?" Kazuma said, disapointed.  
"Don't be so rude.. It's disguised. There are many rooms underground. It's about half the size of the Compound." Ayano said.

**Part Six: Unpacking**

Ayano walked onto the front porch of the old cottage. She peered inside, looking through the glass door. Kazuma came up behind her, some-what confused.

"So how do we get in?" He asked trying to figure out what she was looking at.  
"By ringing the door bell, stupid.." Ayano said. She turned around and glared at him. She pressed the door bell, and a maid came up to the door. She was young, and very pretty. She looked as though she could be Ayano's older sister. She looked at Kazuma and Ayano, then let them in.  
"Welcome, Mistress." The maid said, bowing. She took her bags, and led her to the dining room. Here, there was a carpet with the insignia of the Kannagi's. Ayano closed her eyes for a moment, then her hand caught fire. She threw the little fire onto the carpet, which split into two peices. They slowly pushed farther away from eachother, revealing a staircase that led down into a well lit hallway.  
Ayano followed the maid downstairs, Kazuma trailing behind them, taking in the sights of the secret hall way. There were paintings of each of the head Kannagis all down the hall. The maid finally stopped walking, and showed Ayano into her room. Ayano took her things from the maid, and walked into the room. But before she could close the door, she had time to say: "Kazuma, be nice to this lady now.. Don't try anything funny!" She slamed the door behind her.  
Kazuma smirked and shook his head. She knows me all too well..


	3. Hot Wind

**Episode Three:**

**Hot Wind**

**Part One: Learning From a Master**

Ayano sighed as she closed the door behind her. She flopped down onto her bed, looking up at her cieling. _I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with Kazuma while I'm healing.. He's the last person I want to be thinking about right now. _She thought to herself. She sat up, and pulled out her laptop from her bag. As she was about to type her password, she paused. Her password was Kazuma.

She slammed her laptop shut, and shoved it onto her desk. She stood up and unpacked her bags into her drawers, and then walked out of her room. She headed into the kitchen, where she met up with the maid who had escorted her and Kazuma.

"Hey! Good to see you're still here.. That means he didn't try anything funny." Ayano said.

"You really shouldn't act like that towards Mr. Kazuma, Miss Ayano. I can tell you like him.. It's quite obvious." The maid replied, giggling.

"W-what?!" Ayano stammered. She blushed, and turned away. _I don't like him.. How many times do I have to say it?_

"I don't like him.. He's just a pervert and likes to tease me. I would never fall for a guy like him." Ayano said, turning back around. With that, she left and headed out of the kitchen to the library.

She headed to a large shelf in the corner of the room, hidden away from the rest of the room. She ran her hand along the books, and found what she was looking for.

"God's Fire, and Other Spells for Fire Magic Users" She smiled, and pulled it off the shelf. She opened it up and sat down on a nearby chair next to a lamp. _As soon as I learn from this book, I'll be able to beat Kazuma in one hit._ Ayano smirked, and started reading.

In the midst of Chapter Two, Ayano felt a warm breeze on her back. She looked up with a frown, and saw Kazuma beding over her with an intrested face.

"Whatch'ya readin'?" He said, taking the book from her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" She said, springing from her chair.

"You know, Ayano, I could teach you all this stuff a lot faster than this book." He said, putting the book back on it's shelf. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for Ayano's reply. _This ought to be good.._ Kazuma thought.

_Did Kazuma just offer to teach me?! _Ayano thought, dumbfounded.

"But you're a Wind Magic User!" Ayano said.

"I may be, but remember that the Old Man spent pretty much all his time teaching me about the arts of Fire Magic. So I pretty much know everything about Fire Magic. Now.. What do ya say? Wanna learn from a master, or a book?" Kazuma said, smirking.

"Fine.. But only so that one day, when I beat you, it will be your fault."

**Part Two: Kazuma's Lesson**

Ayano and Kazuma walked out onto the open field, which had scattered trees dotting the landscape. She looked around, and wondered what Kazuma had planned for her to learn today. She turned, and noticed that Kazuma was no longer behind her. She narrowed her eyes, and looked around the area.

"Kazuma?" She said hesitantly. Then, she heard a gust of wind. She looked up, and saw Kazuma dive bombing towards her!

"Kazuma! What are you doing?!" Ayano said, dodging the falling Wind Magic User.

"Herding an elephant. What do YOU think I'm doing?" Kazuma said, smirking.

"You idiot! You can't just fall on me like that!" Ayano said angrily.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?"

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta' you!" Ayano said, summoning Enriha.

_ That's more like it.. She'll never learn if all I do is instruct her. I need to engage her.. _Kazuma was cut off from his thoughts when Ayano sent three fire balls flying towards him.

"You always start off your attacks like that! You're too predictable.. You need to plan different attacks." Kazuma said.

Ayano grew angrier. _Who does he think he is? Criticizing my attacks.. I know he's trying to teach me, but still.. _She raised her sword, and thought for a second. She looked around the field, and wondered if she could use it to her advantage. She noticed Kazuma was sticking to floating around ten feet in the air, so she needed to find a way to get closer to him so she could slash him with her sword. Then, she two trees close together. Suddenly, it all clicked. She sprinted towards the two trees, and bounced off them getting higher and higher. She was standing on the top branch, and bounded off the limb. She raised her sword above her head, and slammed it down on top of Kazuma. He easily dodged it, which left Ayano tumbling towards the ground.

"AHHH!" Ayano screamed as the ground grew larger and larger. Then, she felt arms around her. She turned her head, and locked eyes with Kazuma.

"You can't just jump up into the air like that without having a plan to get down safely. Use your head before you act! You can't just go and expect to get lucky." Kazuma said sternly. He lowered to the ground, and set Ayano down.

"Whatever.. When are you going to teach me fire magic and not tactics?" Ayano said. She crossed her arms, looked away, and pouted.

"Whenever I actually can tell you have SOME hope in fighting, then I'll tell you about the fire magic." Kazuma replied.

"What do you mean when I have SOME hope in fighting?!" Ayano said, turning around.

_She looks angry.. _Kazuma thought to himself. _Better end this_.

"Come find me when you can appreciate the time I am spending to help you get your sorry butt stronger." Kazuma said, turning. He started to walk away, when he heard footsteps on the grass. Ayano jumped up and swung her sword sideways at Kazuma. He shot out a wind blade and deflected her blow. He cocked his head and gave an innocent smirk at the red headed fire mage.

"That all you got?"

"Not even close."

**Part Three: Dinner with the Devil**

Ayano walked through the side of the hideout huffing and puffing. Her and Kazuma had just finished their training session, and it had gone.. Well.. Not so smoothly. More than half the time, Ayano was slashing at Kazuma with Enriha. The other half, Kazuma criticized her.

"Kazuma, you really should be more concious of my wound." Ayano said matter-of-factly. While training earlier, she decided to use her injury to her advantage. That ment making Kazuma care to her every need, and so far, it was working.

"I think you pushed me too hard during training. I want dinner. Take me out for Italian." Ayano said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're out in the middle of nowhere. There are no resturaunts nearby to cater to your craving of Italian." Kazuma said back.

"Well then what do YOU suggest I do?" Ayano said, pouting. Kazuma thought for a moment.._ I COULD say something smart back and tick her off, but then again... I could surprise her and do something nice. She won't know what hit her! _

"Well, I could always make you dinner."

"You? Make FOOD? Are you feeling alright Kazuma?" Ayano said, dumbfounded. _Why would he want to make me dinner? What if.. what if he really does like me? No.. He can't! Stop it Ayano!_ Kazuma noticed Ayano blushing, and decided it was time to say something smart.

"Princess, I will do _anything_ to make you happy." Kazuma said, smiling an innocent smile. He walked up to her, and kissed her on the head.

Ayano blushed bright red, and backed up onto the wall behind her.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ayano studdered. But Kazuma didn't answer. He was too busy preparing Ayano's dinner.

Ayano slowly sat down at the dining table, and put her head on her hands. She watched Kazuma in front of her moving busily around the kitchen, preparing her dinner. Once he set the water to boil, he pulled out the silverware and set the table.

"Something bothering you, Princess? Your face is bright red. Do you have a fever?" Kazuma put his hand to her forehead, and in return she slapped his hand away from her.

"Pervert.." She muttered. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Kazuma walked back to the stove and continued to make dinner.

About ten minutes later, the food was done. Kazuma pulled out the food and piled it onto two plates.

"Why are you making two plates?" Ayano said suspiciously. She eyed Kazuma who was slyly smiling.

"I need to eat too, don't I?" Kazuma said.

"You're eating.. with me?" Ayano said blankly.

"Of course. Is there a problem?"

"No!" Ayano looked away. Kazuma brought the plates to the table, and sat down. He immidiantly began to eat. _Pig.. _Ayano thought. Then, Kazuma sat up and pulled a bottle of wine out of his pocket. He set it on the table, and poured a glass.

"Do you ALWAYS have to drink wine?" Ayano said, disgusted.

"Only when I'm eating with you. See, it has some odd effect on you. I just love the look on your face when I pull it out." Kazuma smirked, and continued to enjoy his dinner. Ayano sighed, and dug into her dinner. _There is so much wrong with this man.._

**Part Four: The Dream**

After dinner, Ayano made her way back to her bedroom. She put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She was so tired from her training today with Kazuma, that she fell right to sleep.

_ Ayano looked around and tried to figure out where she was. She checked out the landscape. She was standing next to a body of water, in a closed in area with trees and bright green grass. There was a bridge on the other side of her, and the wind was blowing her hair away from her face. Then, she remembered. _

_ I remember this place! This is a memory from when I came home after we finished off Bernhardt. I'm at the Kannagi Compound.. And if I'm correct, Kazuma should be coming up near me. Wait.. I see me, too. Ha, I get to re watch this moment in the third person!_

_ "You know she was lying, right." Ayano said to Kazuma. "She only said that to try and mess with your head. There's no way Tsui Ling wanted to kill you. I just can't believe that was her last thought."_

_ "Well, it could have been. I lied to her, ya know. I told her that I'd always protet her. Then I couldn't even save her life. She probably resented me for that." Kazuma said, watching a fish in the pond. _

_ "But it wasn't your fault. You hadn't even awoken to your powers yet, so you couldn't do anything to stop them." Ayano said, looking down._

_ "I guess you're right.." Kazuma made a tornado in his hand, and stared at it. " Strange thing is, I awakened to my power right after she died. When they tried to kill me."_

_ "It's common for that to happen when you're in danger. It's not strange." Ayano said._

_ "But nothing happened when she was in danger. Why didn't I wake up then? Maybe I should let her kill me. Maybe I deserve it." Kazuma said, putting down the tornado._

_ "I don't know what you're saying Kazuma, and I hope I am wrong, but it sounds like you almost WANT Lapis to kill you! And what would that solve?! What is wrong with you Kazuma?! What is it gonna take to make you realize that it's over, and you're here now?" Ayano cried._

_ "Come on, now. Would you calm down?" Kazuma said, looking off into the sky. "I've already realized that I have to live with my past, but it won't control me. Now is the only thing that matters. And that's what I'm going to protect. And I swear I'll protect all of you." Kazuma said, balling his hands into fists._

_ Ayano raised her arm, and attempted to slap him. Obviosly, Kazuma caught her wrist before she was able to hit him._

_ "What'd you do that for?" He said, staring her in the eyes. _

_ "You jerk! Did I ever ask you to protect me? Whatever happened to you in the past is none of my buissness, and I realize that, ok? But I can tell that you're in pain so you don't have to hide it from me. I mean, I'm strong enough to be here for you! You don't always have to deal with everything all by yourself!" Kazuma looked at Ayano with a shocked face._

_ " Am I so unrealiable that you can't even trust me? What do you think of me, anyway? Am I just a burden to you? A helpless little girl? Do you just want me to hide somewhere while you swoop in and save the day then let me gracefully kiss you on the cheek once the danger is clear? Listen! Quit treating me like I can't do anything when I know I really can!" Ayano turned away, and a tear ran down her cheek. _

_ Kazuma looked at her, dumbfounded. _

_ Ayano.. I know you're strong. I have no doubt. And I can't wait until a time comes where I can entrust you with something important. You're kind, strong, and beautiful. I know I can trust you._

_ "I don't remember him saying that.. Wait.. Am I reading Kazuma's mind? Is this what he really thinks of me?" Ayano thought. _

_ Kazuma smiled, and took hold of the dream Ayano's hair. She blushed, and the wind died down. _

_ "Well, I'm glad you've got my back." Kazuma said, releasing Ayano's lock of red hair. He smacked her on the butt, and she jumped into the water. The water around her boiled, and shot into the air. Kazuma jumped back, barely dodging the wave of boiling hot water. When the wave washed away, it revealed a steaming Ayano, Enriha in hand. _

_ "KAZUMA..."_

_ "Woah, Ayano, that was totally an accident.." Ayano pointed the blade at him. His hands flew up. "Can we talk about this peacefully?!" Ayano chased him down the bridge. _

_ "KAZUMA..."_

_The memory faded to black, and Ayano was left standing in the middle of her dream._

_ "Is that really what Kazuma thinks of me?"_

**Part Five: Ayano's Confrontation**

Ayano woke up right after her last thought, and immidiantly ran to her desk. She pulled out her notebook, and pen, and wrote down her dream. She decided to ask Kazuma if this is what he had thought at that moment.. And what he thought of her now.

After she had written down her dream, she walked down the hallway to Kazuma's room. She kicked the door down, and found Kazuma sprawled across the bed asleep. She pushed him off, and he fell on the floor. He made a loud thud, and didn't move.

_Oh no.. Did I knock him unconcious?!_ Ayano thought scared. Then, she heard him snore. She sighed, and facepalmed herself. She used her foot to lift his face up, then slapped him across the face.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"What was that for?!" Kazuma said, standing up. He rubbed his face where she had slapped him.

"I needed to wake you up.. This is very important!" Ayano said angrily.

"What could be so important that you have to slap me to wake me up?" Kazuma said lazily. "At least bring me coffee next time."

"There's no time for that! I need to know.. Do you remember the time after we defeated Bernhardt and Lapis told you Tsui Lings last thought?"

"Of course.. You got all fired up and attacked me after you gave me a speech on how I could trust you."

"Exactly! Now I need to you to tell me if you remember thinking this.." Ayano pulled out the peice of paper, then pointed to where she had written down Kazuma's thought. He studied it for a moment, then took the paper from her hand.

"What is it?" Ayano said. _Oh no.. is he going to say.._

Kazuma studied the paper, then looked up with a serious face at the blushing Ayano.

"Why is your hand writting so messy?" He said, seriously.

Ayano breathed a sigh of relief. _Well that was an anticlimatic moment.. _She thought relieved to herself.

"Thats not the point, Kazuma. I need to know if this is what you thought, and if you really ment it." She said, pointing to the area where she had writting down the moment.

He studied it once more, then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! I remember thinking that." Kazuma said, nodding.

"So.. Do you mean it?" Ayano said. She blushed then looked away.

"Why would I think it if I didn't mean it?" Kazuma said, showing his usual smart - alic smirk. Ayano put on an angry expression, and snatched the paper from his hand. She was walking towards the door, when Kazuma grabbed her wrist.

"Woah there, Princess. We can't have you going through here while you're angry. You'll bring the house down on us!" Kazuma said, pulling her towards him. He put his arm around her, then lead her to his desk chair. She plopped down, and stared at him with an evil look in her eye.

"Why do you have to keep teasing me?" She said. This caught Kazuma by surprise. He knew that she was aware of his teasing, but he never thought she'd ask about it.

"Well, because it's fun to see the look on your face." He said, smirking.

"Is that all I am to you?! Entertainment? Don't I mean something more to you? You tease me like you like me! It's like you need to be the cause of all my emotions, and I just need to know, why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Now Kazuma was really confused. He never guessed Ayano felt this way. He new she had a crush on him, but he didn't think she cared this much about what he was doing. Kazuma smiled, and patted her head. This created an angry look on her face.

"Think about it, Princess. Now if you excuse me, I need to head to the kitchen. I'm getting hungry from all this chatting." With that, Kazuma turned and walked out his bedroom door. He didn't even turn when he heard his door being ripped off the hinges.


	4. The Mission From Recovery

**Episode Four**

**The Mission From Recovery**

**Part One: Assigned From Return**

Ayano crossed her arms and stared out the window. This car trip, she had managed to get into the front seat away from Kazuma. This would avoid any unesscesary incedents. She smiled, leaning her head against the back of her seat. They were heading back from the hide out, because Ayano had a miracle recovery. _This went by faster than expected.. I wonder how I healed so fast? Must have been the rehab.. after all, I was training with Kazuma. I can't believe he never answered me though.. _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. It was best not to think of him.

When the car had finally reached the Kannagi Compound, Ayano had fallen asleep. Kazuma opened the back door, stood up, and stretched. He opened the trunk and pulled out his bags, then walked into the front gate.

Ayano slowly opened her eyes, and stretched out.

"Thanks for the ride!" She said, smiling. She waved to the driver then stood up out of the car. She went to the already open trunk, and pulled out her many bags. _Ugh.. Why did I pack so much?_ She thought annoyed. She heaved the bags out of the trunk and trudged up the walkway into the front gate. She closed them behind her with her feet, and then walked up to the meeting room.

"We're back, Father!" She called out, setting her bags down at the sliding door. She pulled open the door, and peered inside. Nobody was there. Ayano's eyes narrowed, and she took a step in. Thats when she saw the note.

Ayano walked up to the seat where her father usually sat, and pulled out a note on the swords behind on the wall. _What's this?_ She thought.

_Ayano -_

_ If you're reading this, that means you have made it home and I am not there.. I trust you have made a full recovery. If you have not, then stop reading. _

Ayano checked herself, and made sure she was alright. She then continued reading.

_I am currently at a meeting, so I will not be here to give you the details for a mission I would like you to go on. You can ask Kiraka for more information:_

_ A youma has appeared in your school. Yes, another mystery in your school.. But this one is much more dangerous. It captures young teens and hides them in a currently unknown place that is concealed inside a barrier. Once it has captured them, it replaces the girls and boys with exact duplicates who help him lure the teens into his trap. Once he has the teens, he sucks up there life force and energy and uses it to make himself more powerful. _

"Sounds like a dangerous youma." Said a familiar voice. Ayano looked up with angry eyes, only to see Kazuma yet again leaning over her and reading the note. She took a step away from him, and pulled the note closer to her.

"Let me finish! You can't just barge in like that and scare me." She said, with a frown.

"Oh, so I scared you? I thought you weren't afraid of me." Kazuma said, making Ayano realize what she had said.

"I mean.. I didn't.. Ugh! I'm not afraid of you! Now shut up and let me read!" Ayano said, blushing. Kazuma put his hands in the air, and smiled.

_I want you to stop this youma and get back all of the teenagers missing. Until you find them, you can't trust any of the people that go to your school. Even Yukari and Nanase. Now, if Kazuma is with you, please hand him this note to read the last part. I'm sorry, but you must not read it. It is for him only._

"Are you kidding me? What could he have to say to you that I can't know?! Thats not fair!" Ayano said, crossing her arms. However much she didn't want to listen to her father, she knew she had to do what he said. She crumbled up the note and threw it at Kazuma. Then, she stormed out of the room.

**Part Two: Kazuma's Message **

Kazuma stood in the middle of the room, reading Jugo's note.

_Kazuma -_

_ I want you to go on this mission with Ayano. I am afraid that if she goes alone, that she will be targeted by the youma. I also fear that she will not take my adivce, and she will not realize that her friends may be a fake, leading her into the trap. I will pay you when I return, so please be safe and protect her._

_ - Jugo_

"I see.. So Jugo thinks Ayano will fall into the trap of the youma. Alright then." Kazuma said to himself. He smirked, when he sensed Ayano nearby. _That ought to get her mad.. _He thought to himself.

_How could father think that? Does he not believe that I can protect myself? I'm plently strong! I'll just have to show him that I can do this mission alone. Then he'll see that I don't need Kazuma to back me up all the time! _Ayano thought, angrily. She had stayed by the door, and heard Kazuma reading the note. She narrowed her eyes, then ran off into her bedroom. Time to get ready for the mission.

Kazuma slowly opened the door out of the meeting room after he heard Ayano run off. He peered out, and looked both ways. Once he was sure it was clear, he flew off to Ayano's school. _I'll get there early, and watch what she does.. _He thought to himself on the way there.

Back in Ayano's room, she was sitting at her desk mapping out what her plan would be. She tapped the pencil against her head, straining to find the right idea. _Think Ayano! You need to think of a way to kill this youma without Kazuma's ideas!_ And then, it hit her. She remembered the time that Kazuma used her as bait for the youma to find HER. _That's it! I can trick Kazuma!_ Ayano thought. She hurridly wrote down her idea, grabbed her paper and backpack, then ran off to her school.

Kazuma was sitting on the roof of her school half asleep. _She sure is taking a while.._ He thought, staring at the sky. Then, he sensed her. She was running up the street. School had just started, and she had barely made it. She trotted up to her friends, and fell in line with them. _There she goes already.. She can be so naive. Talking with her friends who may be a fake.. _Kazuma thought amusingly to himself. He watched her smiling and talking with her friends on the way to class. _I'll wait just a little longer, until I can figure out if they're fake or not._

Ayano sensed Kazuma up on top of the roof. Her plan was working perfectly. She already figured out by the way Nanase and Yukari acted that they were not the real ones. That ment that they were probably taken by the youma, so she needed to hurry. She glanced at them, hoping they would attempt to take her to the trap. As if on que, Yukari turned to Ayano with a smile.

"Hey Ayano, do you mind if you come with me to the storage room to grab some stuff for my teacher?" The fake Yukari said, with solid eyes.

"Sure! Lets hurry and go before class starts. See you later, Nanase!" Ayano called, smirking inwardly to herself. She watched as the fake Nanase waved then walked into a group of other girls. She needed to hurry, or all these people would soon die. She followed Yukari into the storage room, and got the expected.

As soon as she walked in, the door shut behind her. Webs shot out from the shadows, binding Ayano.

"Yukari! What's going on?!" Ayano said, still playing along. Yukari stood still in front of her, looking ahead.

"Master, we have captured another human. I will begin the ceremoney to teleport her." The fake Yukari said, emotionlessly.

_Alright.. This is where it should start getting intresting. I was hoping I would be able to break the webs, so I guess I'm going to have to count on my optional plan B. Kazuma should sense the creature by now, therefore coming to it and killing it before it can teleport me. He should be here any mintue.. _Ayano thought to herself. Little did she know, Kazuma was not coming for her.

Back on the rooftop, Kazuma had fallen asleep. He had been waiting to sense something out of the ordinary, and when he didn't, he decided to take a break.

_Where is he? He should be here by now.. If I don't get out of this soon enough, I'll be teleported to the holding area this youma created! Kazuma! Where are you when I need you?! _Ayano thought to herself. She looked around franticly, hoping to find any trace of him coming towards her. She wriggled around in the webs, panicking. _No! KAZUMA! _Then, a bright light flashed. Ayano was gone.

**Part Three: The Fake Ayano**

Out of the bright light came a young girl. She had firey red hair, brown - red eyes, and pale skin. She narrowed her eyes, and smiled. The fake Ayano stretched her arms. She turned to her master, the youma, and bowed.

"Go, puppet! Bring me more humans!" The youma boomed.

"As you wish, my master." The fake Ayano turned and walked down the hallway.

"Ayano." The fake Ayano turned, and saw a man who was a little to old to be in high school. He had shaggy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. _Perfect.. It's Kazuma. _The fake Ayano thought.

"Kazuma? What are you doing here?" The fake Ayano said.

"Well I wasn't about to let you mess up this mission. This is one that we can't afford to lose. So, I figured I might as well step in." Kazuma said, putting his hands in his pockets. He shrugged his shoulders expecting an angry reply from her. Instead, he got a smile.

"Oh, thanks!" The fake Ayano said cheerily. _So this girl must be Kazuma's partner. I wonder what he thinks of her.. And what he'll do when he finds out what we've done to her. _Kazuma narrowed his eyes at this. _That's not a typical thing for Ayano to say.. Best to play it off as normal._

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to find the youma." Kazuma said, walking down the empty hallway.

"Oh, but first I have to grab something from my classroom." The fake Ayano smirked with a dark smile. She stood behind Kazuma facing his back. He turned and looked at her. _This isn't a good feeling.. Better stay on my toes. _

"Then what are you waiting for?" He said.

"Sorry." She turned and walked the opposite way. "Do you mind helping me carry some books?" She said, pulling open the door.

"Fine but you owe me." Kazuma said, playing along. He cautiously walked down the hall to the classroom. He peered in, got a shock. Webs shot out from the shadows, too fast for Kazuma to stop. He stood in the door way binded by webs. The door slammed shut behind him.

"You really are naive, Kazuma." The fake Ayano said, walking around the storage room. She sat down on an abandoned desk, and looked him in the eyes.

"Where is Ayano?" Kazuma said calmly.

"Where do you think?" The fake Ayano said smiling. Kazuma smirked. _She really let herself get caught? That was quick._ Kazuma shook his head. Time to focous.

"Well I _think_ she's somewhere with your master. And I also think it's time you give her back." With that, Kazuma let out a burst of wind. The webs turned to dust and sat in small piles around him. The fake Ayano stood up in shock as Kazuma walked towards her.

"I don't think you want to hurt me." She said, regaining her composure.

"And why is that?" Kazuma said, stopping.

"Because if you hurt me, you hurt her." She said, smirking. Kazuma sighed. But the fake Ayano did something unexpected. Her hands started glowing, and she punched herself in the stomach. Kazuma stepped forward, not knowing what to do.

"That ought to keep her busy, don't you think Kazuma?" She said, wincing. "And you can stop this, too. Just let me teleport you to our master. You would make him _very _powerful."

Kazuma thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll go."

**Part Four: That's Unexpected**

A bright light flashed, and Kazuma felt himself being pushed forward. He closed his eyes so that the light wouldn't blind him. Soon the light died down. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Kazuma?"

Kazuma blinked.

"Ayano?"

Ayano looked down and shook her head. "What took you so long?" She said. Kazuma looked around and gathered in his surroundings. They where in an old, abandoned building. Ayano was sitting on the ground, looking up at him. He looked beside her, and saw Enriha on the ground. _Looks like I don't need to worry about that youma.. _

"Hey! I asked you a question! Aren't you going to answer? No, of course not. You're just going to stand there completely ignoring me." She sighed and stood up, hands on hips. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a reply.

"I think I should be asking _you._ What took _you _so long? I mean, you couldn't defeat that youma before I woke up from my nap? I swear.. If it wasn't for me, you would still be stuck in this place." Kazuma said.

Ayano's eyes narrowed. "You're such a creep. Sleeping on top of a school.." She muttered.

"Well are we just gonna sit here and chat or are you gonna let me go collect my pay from your dad?" Kazuma said.

"You didn't do a thing!" Ayano said, shocked. "Excuse me Princess, but how exactly did you plan on getting out of here? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of no where. "

"Jerk.." Ayano mummbled. She took a step forwards, and stumbled. _That's right.. The fake Ayano hit her leg. _Kazuma thought, watching her. He thought for a moment, then walked towards Ayano. She blushed and backed up. "Wh-what are you doing? Kazuma?" Ayano studdered. Kazuma picked her up bridal style.

"Eek! Put me down! I'm fine!" Ayano screamed, as Kazuma blast a hole through the roof and barrier. "Kazuma!" Kazuma jumped and flew out of the building.

As they were flying back home, Kazuma looked down at Ayano. Her eyes were shut tight. _Does she always do this? I've never noticed. She doesn't know what she's missing. _Kazuma thought. He nudged her with his free hand.

"Ayano. Flying's not as bad as you think." He said smirking.

"Kazuma, we're flying at the height of helicopters and probably going at LEAST eighty miles per hour. I think I'd rather walk." Ayano said, squeezing her eyes shut even harder. This gave Kazuma an idea. "You're wish is my command, Princess." Kazuma opened his arms, and let her fall.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano's eyes burst open, and she started flailing. She watched as the ground grew larger. _He's going to catch me, right?! I mean I'm awfully close to the ground! _Ayano thought. She looked around frantically, but Kazuma was no where in sight. She looked below her, and saw the ground. She sqeezed her eyes shut, then felt arms wrap around her.

"You JERK!" Ayano yelled, flailing her arms at Kazuma. "Unless you want to fall again, I suggest you stop trying to hit me." Ayano frowned and crossed her arms. This time however, she didn't close her eyes. She watched the ground as they passed by everything. She bit her lip as she saw a young couple sitting at the park. She smiled. She looked at Kazuma's arms around her, and blushed.

**Part Five: Reunion**

Ayano sighed a breath of relief when Kazuma finally landed in the front lawn of the Kannagi compound. Jugo, Nanase, Ren, and Yukari greeted them there. Everyone but Jugo ran up to her and hugged her. Jugo however, smiled at Kazuma. He nodded back.

"Ayano! I can't believe you beat that youma up so easily! When you gave it a final slash with your sword, it was like, the most amazing thing ever! And when you hurt your leg and fell, Nanase almost passed out! But I knew you where ok. Right, Nanase?" Yukari babbled.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad your safe." Ayano said, smiling.

"And I guess a thanks to me is out of the question?" Kazuma said, walking up to Ayano. Yukari and Nanase got a sly look on their faces.

"Now you're catching along!" Ayano said, smirking.

"Come on, Ayano. Don't be so mean to him! I mean, he did carry you here all the way from that warehouse. And you weigh a lot from all that cake you eat!" Yukari said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ayano said furiously. Kazuma smirked and shook his head. "Don't you start!" Ayano said to Kazuma. Yukari and Nanase each grabbed onto Ayano and pulled her over.

"Lets go, Ayano." They said, giggiling.

Ayano took one last hateful glance at Kazuma before she was dragged away.

"See you later, Princess!" He waved.


	5. Update :)

Hey guys! I have some news about this FanFiction..

So as some of you might already know, I listed this anime as "Competed." That's because I had long finished the anime, and I thought I was kind of 'losing my touch' I guess. I began to watch other shows, slowly forgetting about Kaze No Stigma. So I no longer posted to this story. But lately, I've been thinking about re-watching the series so I could get back into it and finish this story like it should! I wanted to thank RoXxanne for pointing this out to me. I do feel kind of bad for ending it at only 4 chapters, so anytime between now and July.. You can get your hopes up for another chapter of Kasai No Stigma! And for the devoted fans who are even bothering to read this update, thanks for sticking with the story ;) I love you all!

- LoreliMae


End file.
